1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to light fixtures and is more specifically related to mounting systems and devices used for securing light fixtures to walls, such as pre-engineered landscape walls and retaining walls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light fixtures are often attached to landscape walls to provide pathway lighting, task lighting, and aesthetically pleasing light patterns. Difficulties arise, however, when it later becomes necessary to remove a light fixture from a landscape wall to perform maintenance or repairs. In some instances, the landscape wall must be at least partially disassembled to remove the light fixture and/or access electrical wiring used to power the light fixture. Frequently, the electrical wiring needs to be replaced, but is embedded in a cured mortar layer or adhesive. Thus, repairing and maintaining light fixtures on landscape walls can be an expensive and time consuming process that requires the services of both a mason and an electrician.
There have been many efforts directed to providing mounting devices and systems for securing light fixtures to landscape walls. For Example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,290,904 to Miller discloses a lighting system having an elongated light fixture support flange that is positioned between the blocks of a wall. The elongated flange includes a stop member that provides an indication of when the elongated flange has been sufficiently advanced between two blocks of the wall. The elongated flange has a coupling member, and the light fixture has a bracket used for securing the light fixture to the coupling member. The bracket provides for easy removal and positioning of the light fixture relative to the elongated flange. When it is desired to perform maintenance on the light fixture, the light fixture is removed from the coupling member by sliding the bracket off of the coupling member.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,524,077 to Hartman discloses a lamp used for illuminating a wall constructed of blocks. The lamp includes a plate having a flange attached thereto, with a light fixture attached to the inner face of the flange. The lamp is integrated into a retaining wall by sliding the plate between the blocks, whereby the electrical wiring extending from the rear of the lamp runs between the block-like elements. U.S. Design Pats. D564,128 and D570,037 are related to the '077 Hartman patent, and disclose ornamental designs for a light fixture and an asymmetric light fixture, respectively.
Integral Lighting of Wernersville, Pa. sells a flat mounting plate that is positioned beneath a cap stone of a wet mortar wall. A light fixture is positioned atop the flat mounting plate. The electrical wiring for the light fixture extends between the underside of a capstone and the upper surface of the flat mounting plate. The electrical wiring is exposed to the environment and is locked in place by the mortar layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,765 to Helenowski discloses a light source that is disposed within a block-shaped enclosure that forms a part of a wall. The enclosure is the same size and shape as one of the blocks of the wall, and may be utilized in place of one of the blocks when the wall is built. The enclosure may also be substituted for one of the blocks after the wall is built. In one embodiment, a support bar is disposed within the wall and welded to the enclosure for preventing the enclosure from being removed from the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,827 to Okerlund discloses a retaining wall block having recesses and channels formed therein for receiving light fixtures and electrical wiring. In one embodiment, an underside of a block has a recess for a light fixture and a channel for electrical wiring. The light fixture is inserted into the recess and the electrical wiring for the light fixture is inserted into the channel.
In spite of the above advances, there remains a need for improved mounting systems and devices for securing light fixtures to walls made of blocks, bricks, natural stone or pre-engineered wall systems. There also remains a need for light fixture mounting systems and devices that facilitate the installation, repair and maintenance of the light fixtures and the electrical wiring used to power the light fixtures. In addition, there remains a need for a mounting devices and systems having storage compartments that are adapted for receiving, storing, and protecting from the environment, the electrical wiring used to power the light fixtures.